hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Badajoz UFO incident
The Badajoz UFO Incident refers to the events that happened at the dawn of November 12, 1976, at the Base Aérea de Talavera la Real (Talavera la Real Air Base), located in the province of Wikipedia:Badajoz, Wikipedia:Spain. Two soldiers, José María Trejo and Juan Carrizosa Luján, claimed to have seen and shot at a being of unknown origin. Both were patrolling the fuel storage area of the base. At 1:45 am they were about 60 meters away from each other, when they heard a noise similar to Wikipedia:radio interference. Suddenly, the noise became an acute whistle that lasted 5 minutes. Trejo asked Carrizosa to follow him on an inspection around the area, fearing sabotage. The whistle ceased 5 minutes later. Soon after it, they spotted an intense bright light in the sky, that lasted 15 seconds. Another guard arrived with a Wikipedia:guard dog. Together, they moved all across the area. When they arrived at a certain point, they heard the sound of Wikipedia:eucalyptus twigs being broken. The dog was released and rushed towards the point where the sound of broken twigs came from. Soon the dog returned sick. The soldiers urged the dog to return to the point several times, each time with the same result. Eventually, the dog started to walk in circles around the three soldiers (a technique meant to protect guard dogs' handlers). Trejo spotted a human-shaped green light to his left. The being was about 3 meters tall. It seemed to be formed of small light points, and the brightness was more intense along its edges. The head was small and covered by something resembling a helmet. The arms were very long and were crossed. There was no sight of either hands or feet. Trejo fell down at his knees and fainted; his mates then opened fire at the creature. Between 40 and 50 bullets were fired, and as the being was hit, its brightness became more intense and it disappeared. While Trejo was being assisted, the same sound as before was heard, lasting 10–15 seconds. Next morning, some 50 men searched the whole area. They discovered that there weren't any bullet casings of the shots fired by the soldiers, nor any bullet holes at the wall. However, the Air Force concluded that the machine guns were indeed fired. To date, there is no answer as to what the soldiers had fought with. Spanish Army veteran Vicente Juan believes the soldiers suffered nothing but a hallucination strengthened by fear and confusion. Recently, it has been mentioned in Wikipedia:Pravda that pieces of a UFO were found in Spain in 1965 and that the Wikipedia:United States believe they were parts of a Soviet Vostok booster rocket. These pieces fell down in Badajoz and Wikipedia:Sevilla, spreading within an area of 100 km2. See also *Wikipedia:UFO sightings in Spain Wikipedia:Template:UFOs External links *Base Aéria de Talavera la Real seen from above *Badajoz UFO Incident at JJBenitez's mundo misterioso References Wikipedia:Category:UFO sightings Wikipedia:Category:1976 in Spain Wikipedia:Category:Province of Badajoz Category:UFO sightings Category:1976 in Spain Category:Province of Badajoz